


fools of us all [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, teenagers being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]“I...” Yamaguchi broke the silence again, his voice tight, shaky.This was bound to be a big one, then.“I’m in love.”Kei almost stumbled over his own feet then, almost choked on his own spit.What.(Or: Yamaguchi has taken to telling Kei things about his day while Kei has headphones on. This makes Kei feel... a certain way.)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	fools of us all [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemeKonHQ (MemeKonYA)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fools of us all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041343) by [MemeKonHQ (MemeKonYA)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/pseuds/MemeKonHQ). 



[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M5bduks6q8zrIuFR64G0hZJrrcA05pD-/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041343)


End file.
